1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in place exercise devices for simulating skiing, walking and running with adjustable resistance and more particularly pertains to exercising with a device with variable resistance which simulates skiing, walking and running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a predetermined muscle movement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of exercise devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,558 to Kuo; 4,842,266 to Sweeney; 4,865,331 to Kuo; 4,886,266 to Trulaske and 4,927,138 to Ferrari all disclose exercise devices of the treadmill variety normally requiring electrical components for operation and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,863 to Yang discloses a running exercise bicycle.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,248 to Smith discloses a exercise table for runners.
In this respect, the in place exercise devices for simulating skiing, walking and running with adjustable resistance according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising with a device with variable resistance which simulates skiing, walking and running.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved in place exercise devices for simulating skiing, walking and running with adjustable resistance which can be used for exercising with a device with variable resistance which simulates skiing, walking and running. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.